


Orange is the new black

by dasyuridae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasyuridae/pseuds/dasyuridae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title tells you nothing, I just couldn't resist. Basically they're in high school, they get into a conversation via writing in a Biology textbook, shenanigans ensue. Oikawa doesn't feature much but I haven' planned at all so new characters may come into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from this post- http://scamdal.tumblr.com/post/88764520133/before-writing-your-au-consider-the-following
> 
> Bolded text is Kageyama, just italics is Hinata :) It was originally orange and black but AO3 ain't cool with that. 
> 
> Also apologies if it's terrible, it was written late at night and I haven't even bothered editing it so uhh... yeah

Biology was one of the subjects Hinata Shouyo struggled with the most. There was something about mitosis that he just didn’t understand. Invariably biology lessons were accompanied by dragging feet and moaning at anyone who could listen. Generally, this was his friend Kenma. It was vaguely comforting to rant at someone as they replied with intermittent mhm’s and yep’s, while tapping away at his latest Nintendo game.

Finally the redhead waved an unenthusiastic goodbye and slipped into Bio, ready for another hour of confusion and boredom. He grabbed a textbook from the pile by the door and sat down heavily in his seat. Glancing at the front of the book, he grinned. Someone had scrawled a lot of distinctive... body parts... on the cover. This was the book he had written in once, one of many. Hinata flicked through it, finding the page. Ah, there it was!

 _How am I supposed to understand this???_ There was his comment, and underneath it, a reply. **_Try spending your time paying attention not writing in books, dumbass._**

Hinata huffed. He could pay attention! The problem with biology was not his lack of attention! For the rest of the lesson he paid far more attention than was probably healthy for an easily distracted person like him, passively aggressively listening to every single thing the teacher said. Before leaving the class, having absorbed more information than he ever had before, he replied to the dumbass comment. _Speak for yourself, turd._ Satisfied with his work, he sauntered out happily.

It was days before Hinata got that book again. After spotting the distinctive decorations he quickly turned to the page he had written on. He grinned despite himself when he saw a reply, in the same perfectly linked hand. **_Turd? At least attempt some imaginative insults._** He nearly hissed. In his own scrawling handwriting he replied with _Yeah like dumbass is that much better. Sorry I spend my time being a good student not insulting people in textbooks._   For the rest of the lesson instead of doing what he was supposed to his mind was engaged with all the directions the conversation could take. More like all the sassy smack downs he could pull off, but it was basically the same thing.

The conversation was taking up a lot of Hinata’s thoughts now. It had been a month since it begun, and the page it was on was rapidly running out of room. He didn’t know why he was so emotionally invested in this insult-throwing, but he never backed down from a challenge.

**_Dumbass is a fine insult. Especially for someone who can’t understand basic cell division._ **

_So now you’re some expert on biology? I bet you don’t even know what you’re talking about, you month old elephant poop (how’s that for an insult)_

**_That was the worst insult I’ve ever heard, have you got mustard for brains?_ **

__

_Mustard? Where did you get mustard from? Why not, like... sludge. Or milk or something._

__

**_Do you have something against milk? Because let me tell you milk is fucking delicious thank  you very much._ **

****

_Haha what? It’s just like cow stomach grass. It’s not even like cow stomach grass, that’s what it is._

__

_**I bet you’re a midget cause you haven’t drunk enough milk. Weak boned idiot**._

__

_I’m not a midget!! Everyone else is just huge!!_

__

**_Calm with the exclamation marks, not everything’s that exciting._ **

__

_Well aren’t you just Mister Funsville Arizona._

__

Kenma was getting a bit tired of Hinata’s constant ranting about this ‘penpal’ of his. It was interesting enough, sure, but after a while you couldn’t bring yourself to care what insults this guy had dredged up. The quiet boy was walking with Hinata now, while the redhead raved about one of their latest interactions. “And then he calls me a midget? Because I don’t drink enough milk? Like what the hell has milk got to do with it?”

Kenma shrugged, more interested in his Espeon’s rapidly depleted HP. Suddenly he walked right into a tall boy who whipped round and glared at him.

“Oi, watch where you’re going!” the stranger said, all flat black hair and grumpy frown. Hinata dragged Kenma away before he could get into more trouble.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed!” he smiled, before going back to his spiel on the correlation between milk and height.

_**Funsville Arizona. Did you seriously just say that or is this some horrible nightmare?** _

Kageyama Tobio was tired, murderous and desperately in need of a coffee. As per usual his studies were not going well, and as well as that he just had to get into a Biology textbook battle with some dork. He would have complained about it constantly, if there was anyone to complain to. This extended argument was probably the longest anyone had ever talked to him, and he hadn’t started on good terms either. He found himself curious about the person on the other side. It was weird that they were an actual person, but he had a sort of picture in his head. Short, that was for sure. Engaged in his thought he didn’t notice the game-absorbed, blonde haired guy walking towards him and took their collision as a chance to release all of his anger. Luckily a friend of his dragged him away before Kageyama’s full wrath could be released. The black haired boy sighed. He didn’t even have Bio today.

_I think I would be the one having the nightmare. I like to imagine you as some evil demon with glowing red eyes who has nothing better to do than insult teenagers._

Hinata chuckled as he wrote that one. Take that, random dude! At least, he presumed he was a dude... But anyway this person, whoever and whatever they were, were going to have difficulty replying to that. He smugly set his orange pencil down and decided to reward himself with the rest of the lesson to not pay any attention at all. That was rewarded, at the end, by a quick chat with the teacher.

“Hinata, I think you’re going to need to take extra biology. Don’t worry there’s a few others doing it too, it’s just you really need to get your marks up.” The redhead gaped at her.

“Tuesdays after school, yeah?” Mutely, Hinata nodded and walked out. Goddamnit. He really should have paid more attention.

**_I don’t even know how I imagine you. An annoying midget probably, with no taste in beverages._ **

Kageyama hated taking extra anything. It kind of seemed like an insult, plus he hated being around the people at his school for any longer than he needed. Thus, it was with great reluctance that he dragged himself to the Bio room that Tuesday. He was late, thanks to an encounter with the great, handsome, fucking annoying prick Oikawa Tooru. There was only one seat left and he slipped into it, next to a short redhead who was chewing on his pencil. He noted that it was the same colour as his mysterious penpal’s, then beat himself up for caring. The teacher hadn’t arrived yet and the redhead turned to him, smiling.

“I’m Hinata!”

Kageyama made a noise meant to signify that he really couldn’t give less of a fuck, and his neighbour turned back to the front, sitting in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo new chapter! I have a horrible habit of posting things without editing them even once, so apologies for any typos.  
> Also their situation kinda reminds me of Seo and Waka from GSNK...

After his obvious rejection from his grumpy neighbour, Hinata sat in silence until the teacher arrived. Why did people have to be so grumpy all the time, the world wasn’t that terrible. As per usual he had a moment of excitement when he got his textbook, this time followed by disappointment as the cover was unadorned. With a sigh he turned the appropriate page and mentally braced himself for not absorbing anything in the following hour. He turned to peek at the black-haired boy next to him, who was still radiating ‘leave me alone’ vibes. Soon enough Hinata spotted the cover of Mr. Grumpy’s book and stiffened. Of course that guy just had to get the book he wanted. A thought skipped unwarranted through his head. What if he read their conversation? What if he guessed Hinata was one of the people talking? God, that’d be embarrassing. He just needed to... Aha! The little redhead’s neighbour bent to get something out of bag and Hinata took the opportunity to quickly swap the books. Perfect.

 

_I’m not a midget! Everyone else is just huge! Plus, what’s wrong with being short?_

 

When Kageyama sat back up, he was sure something was wrong. For one he could have sworn that previously he had had that book. Second the guy next to him was looking suspiciously straight-faced, flicking through his book with an interest no one in extra biology should have. He scoffed to himself. Apparently he reached the point where he imagined stuff to do with his mysterious penpal. Was this a normal part of friendsh- Kageyama caught himself just in time. They weren’t friends. No way. They had hardly talked at all, and most of it had been insulting each other. If that was friendship then he and Oikawa were best buddies and like hell that was happening. He sat back angrily. Nope. That weirdo was not his friend and the only reason he looked forward to reading his replies was so he could think up some amazing comeback. Right?

 

**_Tall people are totally more attractive. It’s evolution, humans are attracted to tall people._ **

 

“Hinata? Hinata are you awake?”

“What? Yes! Yes, hello!” Hinata jerked awake, grinning sheepishly.

“How do you expect to learn algebra if you keep falling asleep all over the place?”

“Sorry, Suga, I was studying last night! I have loads of work to do...”

His grey haired tutor smiled suspiciously. “You? Studying?”

“Yes! You may not think it but I actually care about my grades!”

“Concentrate on the problem at hand then.” chuckled Suga, pointing at the maths equations in front of Hinata.

Hinata groaned, sullenly picking up his pencil from where it had dropped when he fell asleep. After a few minutes of silence as he struggled with the question he spoke up. “Hey, Suga?” he asked.

“Yeah?” replied his tutor, expecting a question about the task.

“Do you think you can be friends with someone you’ve never met?”

“I guess yeah. You’re friends with them for their personality after all, not their looks or anything. Loads of people have internet friends! But why do you ask?”

Hinata looked embarrassed. “I have this sort of friend. They’re not really a friend. I don’t even know their name!”

Suga smiled. “It’s not really that that matters.”

 

_I call bullshit! As well as the fact that that is totally not true, tall people can’t cute. Short people can be cute and attractive and pretty and any of those things._

 

Extra Bio sucked. It wasn’t that he didn’t know anyone (he didn’t), or that he resented the opportunity to reply to the latest scrawl in that beautifully decorated book (he most definitely did not). Kageyama Tobio’s problem was that the teacher had lots of ideas about the beauty of teamwork. It wasn’t exactly an area where he excelled. Today he was partnered up with that over-excitable redhead from their first lesson.

“I’m Hinata!”

“Mhm.” Kageyama replied.

“So, uh, do you have any clue what we’re supposed to be doing, because I wasn’t exactly listening...”

Kageyama sighed and began to explain.

Ten minutes later they were both sitting outside, still arguing.

“It’s not my fault!” hissed Hinata. “You shouted first!”

“You kept trying to grab the book off me, you idiot!”

“You said I knew nothing!”

“You do know nothing!” exclaimed Kageyama.

“I know that you’re a stupid little... grapefruit!”

“Grapefruit? What?”

“I dunno it was the first thing I could think of okay!”

Kageyama shook his head and looked away sullenly.

 

**_Tall people can too be cute! I’m not though, being cute is stupid._ **

 

That Friday Suga let Hinata go early, congratulating him on his work, so he slipped home and started playing video games. Soon his intense Mario Kart winning streak was interrupted by his buzzing phone.

_Hey_ read a text from Kenma. Hinata looked at it weirdly. His friend never texted first.

_whats up_ replied Hinata.

_Just wondering if you’re free tomorrow at 12. The new Nintendo comes out._

Hinata grinned. Of course.

_you bet i am :)_

He smiled and put his phone down next to him. Kenma had been spending a lot of time with his other friend Kuroo recently, and it’d be nice to hang out. Hinata wasn’t interested in the Nintendo really, but he could normally convince his friend to get ice cream with him. Mint choc chip for Hinata, lemon for Kenma. Lemon had been Kenma’s favourite flavour for years, it was just one of those things about him. As he stretched and went back to Mario Kart, Hinata found himself wondering whether his penpal liked icecream.

_Haha I bet you’re really cute. That doesn’t exactly fit with my image of you but hey I’ll make it work :P_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata are blind, stupid dorks. Whoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently all volleyball boys are terrible at Biology.

Kageyama had known his good mood wouldn’t last. Since his last Biology lesson he had been inexplicably happy. At least he told himself it was inexplicable, because of course it had nothing to do with the fact his penpal thought he was cute. A few scrawled messages in a textbook should not have this hold on his emotions. But that was all in the past, the black haired boy back to his normal grumpy mood. Anyone would feel the same stuck in a line for icecream behind that fucking annoying kid from extra Bio. His conversation with his friend was so infuriatingly chipper it pissed Kageyama off instantly. Luckily he hadn’t been spotted by the little redhead, despite being almost directly behind behind him. His friend, the one with the weirdly dyed hair, had looked at him appraisingly once but appeared to see nothing of interest, especially when Kageyama glared back. Finally they were at the front buying their icecream and he breathed a sigh of relief. Oh shit. Hinata had bought mint choc chip, Kageyama’s favourite flavour. His pride would not let him do the same.

 

_**Fuck you I’m not cute. If anyone’s cute it’s probably you, but in the annoying small screaming child way.** _

 

Hinata licked his icecream happily, then jumped a little as someone strode past him quickly, holding a chocolate icecream. “Oh hey,” he said to Kenma, “It’s the grumpy dude from Bio!”

“He was behind us in the line.” agreed Kenma. “He didn’t seem too happy.”

“I don’t think he ever is, and he’s not very nice either. He was pretty mean in class.”

“You seem to be meeting not nice people lately.”

“Who else have I met?” questioned the redhead.

“Your ‘penpal’. The one you’re in an insult war with.”

“He’s not mean! More like a tsundere.” Hinata giggled. “He’s totally a tsundere.”

“You consider him a friend then.”

“Yeah.”

“You should ask him for his name.” said Kenma.

“I don’t think I could... What if I don’t like him in real life? What if he’s like Bio guy?” Hinata shuddered. “That’d be horrible!”

“But otherwise you’ll never know.” Kenma replied, shrugging.

“Even if I wanted to know I’d prefer doing detective work over outright asking.”

“Fine.”

 

_I am not like an annoying screaming child! I am 15 not 2!!_

 

Kageyama steered well clear of last week’s partner when he went back to extra Bio. His partner was annoying, but a sight better than Hinata. He understood the work pretty well and everything was going swimmingly, until he heard a chuckle from the pair nearest him and tuned into their conversation.

“Look at this.” said Kindaichi, turning the book he was holding to his friend. Kageyama didn’t have a good history with the turnip-head and started turn away, but snapped back to attention when he saw what was on the cover of the book Kindaichi was holding.

“God that’s weird.” said the guy being shown the book.

“I know right? And that failed flirting at the end like, calm down lovebirds.”

Kageyama guessed what they were talking about and felt his face turn red. They weren’t actually flirting, were they? Admittedly they had called each other cute but that was a joke, because they both knew it would piss the other off. He considered them only frien- no! Not even friends. Friends never worked out, and only talking through writing made it less not more likely to succeed. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t imagined getting to know him better, going places together, doing stuff he imagined friends doing together... Kageyama shook his head. This conversation was just a little entertainment, nothing more. He’d keep it going to stave off Biology boredom. That was it.

 

**_I bet you’re the height of a two year old, and the mental age._ **

 

He had to admit it to himself, Hinata was curious. It’d be a lot more fun to talk face to face with his penpal, and not have to wait until he got that book again to be able to reply. Plus it was weird having a conversation where anyone could see it. The one lead he had was that it was a first year textbook and there were two other first year Bio classes, so this mysterious stranger had to be in one of them. Once he hung around outside as a different first year class left, but apart from a glaring match with the asshole from extra Biology nothing exciting happened and he saw no one who looked like they fit the part. Apart from going by instinct Hinata had no way of knowing who it was, unless he asked. That most definitely wasn’t an option, as he explained to Kenma later. They were leaning on the wall by the vending machines, Kenma as usual halving his attention between the conversation and his new Nintendo. He had so far offered no suggestions as to how Hinata might find out more, simply making vague statements and agreeing noises. The little redhead sighed. Maybe he’d have to live with not knowing.

 

_I am very mature, thank you very much._

 

He really really needed to stop thinking about this guy. Kageyama was pretty sure this went beyond the bounds of friendship. For gods sake, he didn’t even know his name! Or what he looked like! He did not have a crush and he definitely did not have a crush on someone he’d never met. It was probably just low blood sugar. Kageyama dug some coins out of his pocket and headed for the vending machine. All he needed now was some food. Then he’d stop being delusional. His luck seemed to be at an all time low as when he reached the machine there, leaning insolently against the wall, was that little redhead and his weirdo friend. Sighing, he conjured up his ‘I am in a fucking terrible mood so don’t even think of talking to me’ face and walked quickly to get his milk. As he pushed the coins in he could feel their eyes on him, especially as their conversation had awkwardly stopped. He turned around, milk in hand, and glanced at them. Hinata was smiling, vaguely nostalgically. But he was directing that smile towards Kageyama’s milk. God that kid was weird.

 

**_You actually said Mr Funsville Arizona before. That is not mature._ **

 

Natsu was amazed by the idea of Hinata’s mysterious penpal. She was firmly set that she wanted one herself, and he was a bit worried that he had lead her to vandalism of all the books at her school. As well as that she had decided that Hinata and him should meet, with the clause that the little girl would meet him too. She’d even drawn pictures of them, interpreting his penpal as pretty much another member of the short, redhead Hinata family. Her excitement made Hinata even more determined to find out who it was. That Tuesday he bounced into extra Biology ready to do detective work, albeit about five minutes late to class. That good mood vanished almost immediately as soon as he saw the only person left without a partner. Reluctantly he slid into the chair opposite and looked at him grumpily. The black haired boy glared at him.

“We have to work out of the book.” Kageyama said sullenly, opening it to the right page. Hinata stiffened. Shit. It was that page. Slowly his face reddened, and then he spotted his penpal’s latest comment.

“Hey!” he said out loud. Kageyama looked at him weirdly, so he glared back, resolving to keep his mouth shut and pretend this wasn’t happening. Like hell he’d let this guy know he said stuff like ‘Funsville Arizona’.

 

_Funsville Arizona is a perfectly reasonable phrase. You’re just jealous of my amazingness!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any blaring mistakes tell me :D Also I missed Kagehina day but count this as a 4 day late thing for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual plot stuff starts a-happening

Having Hinata look at the book was probably one of the more stressful experiences of Kageyama’s life. He was luckily very practiced at keeping a straight face. It was difficult, especially with Kindaichi’s comments bouncing around his head. If Hinata guessed it was his writing on the page he’d probably laugh at him, and that was the last thing he was going to allow to happen. The little redhead annoyed him enough as it was without having that kind of embarrassing dirt on him. He wasn’t going to be known as the guy who talks to strangers in textbooks.

He managed to make it through that lesson without embarrassing himself and went home happy to leave his annoying partner behind. Kageyama was pretty sure Hinata was deliberately infuriating, and one of these days he was going to snap. In fact everyone who talked to him seemed determined to make his life hell- Oikawa, Hinata... Apart from his penpal of course. He was pretty much the only person keeping Kageyama sane. The tall black haired boy smiled despite himself at the thought, and when he walked into his house his mother appeared to notice the difference.

“Are you okay?” she asked, concerned. He murmured a noncommittal reply and headed up to his room lost in thought. Maybe his penpal was a godsend to stop him from combusting with frustration at the stupidity of the population. Kageyama chuckled. Yeah, that was probably it.

_**Ha! Keep dreaming, shota boy.** _

Hinata was pretty sure this wasn’t how hatred was supposed to work. He hated Kageyama, he really did. His smirk annoyed him, and the way he laughed whenever Hinata got something wrong. He never asked him to do anything, and it was only with force that Hinata managed to attempt to answer any questions. And he was grumpy and he had an annoying habit of jiggling his leg and he always glared at Hinata and he smelt like Air Salonpas for some reason and he had really really nice eyes...

Did hatred normally mean you felt butterflies when you talked to them? Were you supposed to look forward to seeing someone you hated? Was the way they consumed your thoughts hatred?

He’d tried talking to Kenma about it but all he’d said was “You like him, it’s obvious”, and that was not what Hinata wanted to hear. Eventually he’d settled for the only person he knew who seemed like they could give good advice.

“Suga?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever hated anyone loads but then you kind of think about them a lot and get butterflies and stuff?”

Suga looked at him weirdly. “That doesn’t sound like hatred, Hinata.”

“No but it is! He pisses me off, and we fight all the time and I’ve only talked to him like three times at most!”

“Mhm. Have you ever liked anyone before now?”

“Yeah.” said Hinata. He neglected to mention that these crushes lasted for maybe a day, and the majority of them had been on girls.

“Then you should know that you have all the symptoms.”

“I don’t want to like him though!”

Suga laughed. “It’s not something you can choose.”

Hinata sighed and went back to his maths, but Kageyama’s angry face kept popping into his head and distracting him.

__

_Where did you get shota from? You haven’t even met me!_

Extra Bio was really starting to piss Kageyama off. At first he’d consoled himself with the thought that at least he might be able to write in that book, but there was fat chance of that happening now. Hinata was always paired with him and while they’d managed to avoid being sent out of class again there was a lot of hissing angrily at each other and never mind the kicking under the table. This dude was starting to really piss him off. For some reason though his glares weren’t conveying his hatred effectively and every Tuesday Hinata would bound over grinning. Kageyama had no clue how he could be so happy all the time, especially in the face of the towering black haired boy’s Super Deluxe Scowl and Leer Combo. It had made small children cry.

Still he had to admit some sort of bond was formed over struggling to understand basic Biology concepts together. Even if that bond consisted of insulting each other for having no clue what was going on. That didn’t mean that Kageyama had stopped hating his guts though, nor did it mean his thoughts were any less distracted from envisioning his ‘penpal’.

_**All the clues point to you being miniscule. ~~Also I kind of want to meet~~** _

Hinata grinned at the hastily crossed out sentence. He totally understood what this guy must be feeling. He wanted to meet him, but he was too nervous to do anything about it. What if it sounded creepy? Plus that wasn’t the kind of interaction you conducted in a public school textbook. Absentmindedly he doodled the letters K.T in the margin next to their conversation, then quickly rubbed it out. Eurgh. He was in way too deep.

With a little squeak, Hinata stretched. Class was almost over and then he was going into town with Kenma, a perfect opportunity to whine to him. His friend had commented that he sounded like a lovestruck teenage girl, and he had to admit it was true. At least Hinata didn’t have a crush on some weird guy who looked like he’d just rolled out of bed. But then again at least Kenma didn’t go on about who he liked all the time. He chuckled. Maybe he’d have to make an effort to shut up a bit.

__

_All the clues point to you being an asshole_

It wasn’t very often that Kageyama wished he had a friend to talk to, but this was one of those times. Even Oikawa had noticed something different.

“‘Sup Bakageyama.” he grinned, slinging his arm around Kageyama’s shoulder.

Kageyama slipped out from under his arm. “Leave me alone.”

“Why should I? You were smiiiling.”

“No I wasn’t!”

“Mhm, sure.”

“I wasn’t smiling!”

“Keep telling yourself that!” said Oikawa, walking off and waving. A couple of girls followed after him giggling.

Kageyama scowled and, carefully policing his facial expression, kept walking. Like hell was he going to smile any more. Kageyama Tobio was not a smiler, no siree.

He winced. Even in the privacy of his own thoughts thinking ‘no siree’ was really fucking embarrassing. Damn, it must be contagious.

**_Love you too_ **

Hinata grinned, swinging his shopping bag around. Next to him Kenma walked along calmly. Inside the little blue bag was a present for Natsu’s birthday, also known as candy that he’d probably steal in the end anyway.

“And then he called me a shota boy! Like seriously, I’m not that short!”

“You’re pretty short.”

“You can talk, Kenma! But anyway I haven’t even confirmed I’m short and he’s making all these assumptions!”

Kenma smiled, “You still talk to him though.”

“Yeah, cause we’re friends. Duh.”

“You seem to have a thing for assholes.”

Hinata hit him with the shopping bag, “That’s different! With this guy he doesn’t mean it, but Kageyama means it and for some reason I like him anyway.”

Kenma nodded.

“It’s still weird holding a conversation in a textbook though. Like, I want to give him my number or something, but not in public.” commented Hinata.

“That makes sense.”

_Wow you move fast :P_

Kageyama had spotted the short pair and was trying to ignore them when something filtered through.

“...conversation in a textbook though. Like, I want to give him my number or something, but not in public.”

He stiffened and looked up. Hinata had to be talking about something else. Carefully he continued to listen.

“That makes sense.”

“Of course if he meets me in real life he’ll know I actually am really short... But hey I bet he’s not as tall as he says.”

Kageyama didn’t need to hear any more. This couldn’t be happening. He did not have a crush on the most annoying guy in school, no fucking way. His Bio textbook friend was not this annoying redhead who seem insistent on pissing him off and... oh shit. Their personalities totally matched up.

Forgetting what he’d come into town for he turned around and went back home, locking himself in his room. God he’d fucked up. There was no way the boy he was so infatuated with was also the boy he despised. Kageyama ran over their conversations in his head, trying to find any clue that things weren’t what he thought they were. Nothing. Everything slotted into place perfectly, even those stupid insults. They had lost their shine now he knew they were written by Hinata. He’d flirted with him! He’d spent his time thinking about him! Like hell was he going to let that continue.

****  
_..._ **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously come to my tumblr and cry with me about the end of the summer weaboo season cause I can't cope with this


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at writing angst so this is just fluff++ and they don't even think about their emotions very much :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Kenma's totally OOC, I'm not really too sure bout his character.

 

Kenma could tell something was wrong. His friend was more subdued than normal, the fire in his eyes burned down to a fizzle. So far he hadn’t questioned him about it, not wanting to pressure Hinata into telling him, but he could guess. There hadn’t been conversations about Kageyama for a while, nor his textbook friend. He hated Bio again, and rather than coming back from the extra Tuesday sessions happy, Kenma didn’t even know what went on in them any more. Finally he’d had enough.

They were sitting on one of the school benches, eating lunch. As always Hinata was making conversation but it was more like going through the motions than any particular interest in talking. Kenma closed his Nintendo.

“Hinata?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“What’s happened?”

“What do you mean?” said Hinata curiously. He knew exactly what Kenma meant.

“You’ve been acting weirdly lately.”

Hinata blinked, then took a deep, wavering breath. “They’ve stopped talking to me. Both of them. Kageyama and my penpal, they’ve just stopped. And I don’t know why and it’s making me feel terrible. I tried to talk to Kageyama about it but he just walked off and he looked disgusted and I didn’t know what to do. I can’t contact my penpal and who knows maybe something’s happened to him a-and...” he stumbled over his words, “I just want everything like it used to be!”

 

...

 

It was harder than he expected, forgetting someone. You told yourself not to think about them, but somehow they crept into your mind. Kageyama told himself that Hinata was annoying, was loud and brash and stupid, and he really believed it. But when he saw him all he could think was about the colour of his hair and his stupid jokes and the way he screwed up his nose when he couldn’t answer a qu- no, he had to stop.

He was just confused by this whole penpal thing. Hinata wasn’t like that really. He’d asked him why though... Kageyama had been walking out of extra Bio when he’d felt a hand around his wrist and turned around. The little redhead had been standing there, glaring at him.

“Why are you ignoring me?” Hinata said angrily.

All he’d got in response was a sneer and Kageyama ripping his wrist free and storming off. Now he thought about it, the black haired boy thought he probably could have dealt with that a bit better. But he’d been angry, at Hinata but most of all at himself. Why was he denial like this? Why did he refuse to admit that he liked his classmate, even if he could be annoying at times?

 

...

 

His orange pencil trailed listlessly over the paper, tracing random lines. Hinata sighed and looked at the seats at the front, where Kageyama was reclining in his chair. Suddenly a voice jolted him out of his reverie.

“Hinata?” asked the boy next to him.

“Wha- Oh! Sorry Inuoka!” he said, grinning sheepishly. He had a new partner now Kageyama refused to interact with him, but he drifted off a lot and he didn’t think Inuoka considered him much help. Most of the time he just lay his head on the desk and thought, although not about anything to do with Biology.

Kenma had said he’d help, but Hinata didn’t see what he could do. After all it would be suicidal to say anything to Kageyama and there were no clues to who his penpal was. Plus Kenma wasn’t exactly one for talking to people.

“Just fill out this table, kay?” said Inuoka, handing him some paper. Happy to appear helpful Hinata pulled it towards him and started writing. He’d argued with Kageyama once about tables. It’s funny, he thought. All those arguments and he’d never even considered them actually meaning something. He’d never considered that one day Kageyama would finally do what he’d threatened and stop talking to him.

 

...

 

The sun was really hot today. Kageyama dragged his feet along the sidewalk, taking long sips from his water bottle. He liked the warmth, but it was easily overpowering. Just like a certain ball of sunshine he knew. A deep sigh escaped him. Somehow in the course of a week hatred had turned to appreciation and infatuation and dare he say it love. But he couldn’t talk to him. He couldn’t bring himself to do it because it would break his denial. There was no question that he liked him but Kageyama proudly kept up his walls, the iron throne and the crown of gold and his facade of cool uncaring.

Through a parting in the crowd he spotted a flash of orange hair and straightened up, heart pumping. He was going to do it. He, Kageyama Tobio was going to talk to Hinata Shoyou and he had to do it now before he lost confidence and never did it again and... Oh.

It wasn’t him. Just a small girl with the same hair, laughing and swinging off her mother’s arm. He could have kicked himself. There he was getting all excited over someone he hated. Hated, hated, hated! He hated the way his smile made his heart pound, he hated the way he wanted to bury his face in his hair, he hated the way his eyes lit up and his laugh rang out. He hated him.

 

...

 

Kenma didn’t normally talk to people, but he was prepared to make exceptions. Especially when one of his oldest friends wasn’t happy. Then, he was prepared to make exceptions for anyone.

He could tell the tall, black haired boy recognised him immediately, but he stayed silent for a while. It was a nice part of the school and Kenma was happy to join him on his walk. Finally after five minutes of fidgeting and restless glances he broke his silence.

“You’re Kageyama Tobio, right?” he asked.

“Yeah...” replied his companion nervously.

“Also known as the Biology textbook penpal, am I right?”

Kageyama stopped walking and stared at him. “H-how did you know?”

Kenma smiled slightly. “It’s not that hard to work out. When two supposedly separate people stop talking at the same time, you draw some conclusions.”

“Does Hinata know?”

“No. Unfortunately.”

“Why unfortunately?” said Kageyama, vaguely confused by the conversation so far.

“Because if he knew who you were he’d be able to shout at you like you deserve.”

“...Shout at me?”

“Why have you stopped talking to him?” said Kenma, crossing his arms angrily.

“Becau- why do you care?” Kageyama snapped back.

“Two of his best friends have stopped talking to him at the same time he’s a bit torn up about it, surprisingly.”

“Best friends?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I don’t know why he likes you.” Kageyama’s cheeks were flushed and Kenma snorted. “If I were you I’d talk to him again quick before you lose that status. He hasn’t been himself recently.”

Kageyama paused, then nodded. “I’ll... try my best.”

 

...

 

Hinata was near to giving up. He was done checking the book, desperately looking for a reply. He was done with thinking about his penpal and Kageyama and he was done wasting his emotional energy on them. Time to move on. Dejectedly he flicked to the page, and with only a cursory glance closed it again. It was over now. But something was wrong, something niggling at him, something in his peripheral vision... Hinata gasped, then went back to page 143, cell division.

  
_**Meet me at the library after school?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! Thanks for sticking through this far and I love you all :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Even dorks get love stories :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I want to say thanks! To all of you who read it and left kudos and comments, you guys are the reason I was able to finish. This is my first longish fic that I've seen all the way through and it's mainly due to all the support I got that it isn't just another idea baby in my overflowing orphanage :)

Kageyama wanted to throw up. Why had he written that? Hinata probably hated him, not wanted to do weird shoujo meet ups in the library. The only person who'd ever actually wanted to be his friend and he'd totally fucked it up. Why had he even stopped talking to him in the first place? It was weird to think he'd hated Hinata once, rather than had this weird infatuation. He still hated him, of course. The little redhead pissed him off beyond belief. But he couldn't deny it, he was totally in love.

The teacher dismissed them and what he was about to do came back with full force. Pale-faced, Kageyama stood up, then speed walked to the bathroom. Peering in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair. What if Hinata hated him? What if he told him, right then and there, that he never wanted to see his face again? Breathing deeply, Kageyama shook his head. It was going to be absolutely fine.

Probably.

_..._

Hinata sprinted up to the library after his class finished, shouting "Sorry!" behind him as he ran into multiple people. He screeched to a halt outside the door and, after taking a deep breath, stepped in. There was barely anyone there, it being about one minute since the end of school. Grabbing a random book, he sat down on a chair and waited impatiently. Why had his penpal asked to meet in the library? Surely he knew Hinata would be far too excited to stay quiet and sit still? They were finally meeting! It was going to be some kind of great reunion, he knew it. Hinata expected hugs.

The door opened and he glanced up to see Kageyama walk in. The redhead sunk down behind his book. He didn't need this right now. This was a time for happy meetings not conflicted emotions. A few seconds later he looked up to find Kageyama sitting next to him, looking like he was about to throw up.

"You're holding the book upside down." said the tall black haired boy, not making eye contact.

Hinata jumped. Kageyama had talked to him! Admittedly he looked sick and he was looking away and he sounded like he was on his deathbed but he'd talked. Despite himself, Hinata felt the old butterflies.

"Are you okay?" he replied. Kageyama really did not look healthy at all.

The boy next to him glanced at him quickly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"So we're talking again are we?" said Hinata, bitterly. He still liked him, but that didn't mean he could get away with being an asshole. Still, he felt a twinge of guilt when Kageyama stiffened and looked guilty. Man, why was he so on edge today?

"I guess so, yeah."

The little redhead tried to move the conversation along. He was waiting for someone and no matter how much he enjoyed talking to Kageyama this was not the time. Unfortunately, easy conversation was not his strong point.

"Cool." he muttered, mentally kicking himself.  _Cool?_   _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

  _..._

If Kageyama had thought he was going to throw up before, it was nothing compared to now. Hinata sounded pissed at him, and he wasn't even breaching the subject of why they were here. To be honest, even Kageyama wasn't sure why they were here. What had he expected, sloppy makeouts? Still, he wanted some recognition of the fact that they'd been talking to each other for six months now. 

"So..." he mumbled nervously. "How are you?"

"Pretty good." replied Hinata. 

Kageyama smiled to himself. "Funsville Arizona, eh?" The reaction that followed was not what he was expecting. Hinata dropped his book and gaped at him.

"What did you just say?" he demanded, his already high voice more squeaky than usual. 

"I said Funsville Arizona. You know, the thing we had that joke about?" replied Kageyama.

Hinata stood up shakily. "W-what? No no no because you're not the textbook guy you're my Bio partner."

"You didn't know?" The tall black haired boy stood up as well. "I thought Kenma would have told you."

"Told me what?" said Hinata. He knew what Kageyama was trying to tell him but he refused to accept it.

"I wrote all those messages in that book. I thought you knew..." He tried not to sound disappointed, but it was difficult. Somehow he'd thought that Hinata would know now, and that's why he'd agreed to meet him. And, dare he admit it, somewhere deep in his heart he was hoping his feelings would be returned. Ha. Now Hinata would have the same reaction he'd had. He'd hate him, Kageyama just knew it. He braced himself for the reply.

When it came, it was quiet. "How long have you known?"

"Since I... Since I stopped talking to you."

"Why the _fuck_ did you do that then?" The few people in the library looked around as Hinata raised his voice, all the pent up anger of the last month pouring out. It didn't escape him that Kageyama had found out who he was, then stopped talking to him. Suffice to say, that wasn't a good sign for how much his crush reciprocated his feelings.

The tall boy recoiled. "I don't know." _I liked you but then it turned out I hated you and I didn't know what to do so I just stopped but you were the only one who talked to me and I missed you and then Kenma said I was one of your best friends and I couldn't help myself anymore._

Hinata sneered. "Do you realize how shitty that felt?" _I liked you, both of you, and then you stopped talking to me and it was double betrayal and I was trying to work out what I did wrong, that two of my friends would ignore me, and I beat myself up over it and I thought it was all my fault._

"I was confused!" _You weren't who I thought you were. I didn't want to hurt myself and I thought that was the best way to do it but I didn't know shit._ He ignored the stares and the laughter and just stared at Hinata, like he'd wanted to for so long. 

"I'm still the same person you imbecile! Whether I'm writing or talking doesn't change that!" _Please tell me it was your fault. Tell me it wasn't me who scared you away tell me I still have a chance._

"Yeah but I hated you when you talked and loved you when you wrote!" Kageyama shouted, then paused. Fuck. Fuckitty fuck. Come on Hinata, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it...

"Loved?" The redhead boy's voice was quiet now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Kageyama. His cheeks were faintly pink, contradicting his words.

For the first time in their meeting, Hinata smiled. "Dork." With all the aplomb of a 15 year old boy with a life ahead of him, he forgot their previous conversation.

"I'm not a dork, you're a dork." replied Kageyama, breathing a sigh of relief. "Dumbass."

The shorter boy stared at him for a second or two, then made his decision. He grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the library. There were conversations to be had, icecreams to eat, questions to be asked, arguments to be shouted and so much time ahead of them. But first of all there was one important thing they needed to discuss. No words were involved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after. (As I was writing I was like 'this all ends too suddenly' and then I thought a. I can't write angst to save my life and b. having arguments and then 2 seconds later being happy chappies is totally kagehina)
> 
> I've got another fic planned, kind of half based off the amazing Free! fic, how to train your human. (WARNING: Shameless self promotion upcoming) So you should come follow me at volleyball-boyfriends.tumblr.com because I'll probably post it there when it's up :D Also if you wanna, come have a chat because I always love to talk to people.
> 
> I love you all and goodbye til next time!


	7. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! I took a break from my writing my current fic (26 chapters :O ) to write this short and fluffy epilogue to this old au :D Happy Holidays and happy birthday Kageyama!

Kageyama was not expecting to be woken up with a pillow to the face.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Dorkfaaace, happy birthday to you! Finally sixteen, how does it feel? You're so young and innocent..." Hinata shook his head sadly. He took any opportunity possible to tease the younger boy about his age. It took a second for Kageyama to gain his bearings before he sat up, stretching.

"You're a dorkface!" he responded, watching as the little redhead, sitting on his spare bed from last night, dug round in his bag then pulled out a messily wrapped parcel, holding it up. "For you!"

Kageyama took it and put it down on his bed. "We should have some breakfast first."

Hinata groaned. "I wanna see you open it!"

"Even more reason not to."

His boyfriend (he repeated that in his head a couple of times, as always) flopped down onto his legs. "You're not going anywhere, bucko!"

Kageyama chuckled and pushed him off, standing up. "It's my party I can do what I want." Then he walked to the kitchen, Hinata trailing behind and singing under his breath. They ate bowls of cereal in friendly silence until Hinata, having finished his, stood up suddenly.

"Eat faster!" he commanded. Kageyama slowed to a snail's pace. After the most excruciatingly slowly eaten bowl of cereal ever, he allowed Hinata to drag him back to his room, sit him down, and throw his present at his face. Apparently his face was a good target today.

"Open it, open it, open it! You don't even know how much shit I went through to get this!"

"Fine, fine." He opened it smiling, then gaped at what was inside. "No... How did you get it?"

He didn't really listen as his boyfriend ( _his_ boyfriend. His _boyfriend)_ launched into a spiel. Instead he just watched his face and the way his eyes lit up and the way he gestured way more than was necessary and smiled. It was more than he deserved, Hinata being his. Especially since it'd taken Kenma giving him a talking to before he got off his ass and did anything. Kageyama suddenly realised he'd never actually thanked the pudding haired boy. Nor did he think Hinata knew what had happened. Kageyama came out of his reverie just in time to catch the end of the explanation.

"So then I tidied up the panda entrails, drove Taylor Lautner back home, and once I'd done that she gave it to me!"

"Wait, what?" said Kageyama, confused.

"You weren't listening, were you." pouted Hinata.

"Sorry. Yeah. I was thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't think you know, but remember when I didn't talk to you for ages and then I left that note? That was cause of Kenma. I was getting all angsty about liking you and then he basically told me to get my shit together. So... yeah."

"Ha!" laughed Hinata. "I always thought that was strangely socially adept of you!"

"Shut up." growled Kageyama, with no real venom. "Anyway I'm just really grateful cause uhh... I'm happy we go out, I guess." He blushed and turned away.

Hinata made a high pitched noise and hugged him. "Awww! I'm happy too, you dork." He pulled back and kissed Kageyama on the nose.

\------

Kageyama waved Hinata goodbye, then went back to his room. Thank god they were now better at kissing than that first hasty one outside the library, that's for sure. He sat down on his bed, present on his lap. It was weird, he'd used to hate Hinata. But then again, it was probably just him in denial. Kageyama laughed. The whole situation had been really stupid in hindsight, but he thanked his lucky stars it'd happened. Cheesy it may be, but he couldn't imagine life without Hinata. He opened his present and read, once again, the words that had started it all.

_How am I supposed to understand this???_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment with constructive criticism cause god knows I need some. Also you should send me a message on tumblr! volleyball-boyfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
